


I am not a library

by HonoraryFox



Series: TFC Mini fics [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew wants his book back, Banter, Books, Comedy, Family, Fluff, M/M, Minor Concussion, and i mean, everyone is happy isn’t that new?, nicky get concussion, petty andrew, real petty, semi sit-com format, threats of murder in the most loving way, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonoraryFox/pseuds/HonoraryFox
Summary: Nicky borrowed a book from Andrew once. This is how Andrew gets the book and revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew walked into the room with a book in hand. His face clearly said ‘murder’ but Nicky didn’t take the hint and instead grinned up at his cousin. He really should have seen the book coming to be honest.

 

_Six Months Earlier_

 

Andrew had a great selection of books, Nicky knew this because he was the one who built the bookcase at the house for them. And the second one. And the third. So Nicky knew that Andrew had great taste in books. 

 

He was alone in the house in Columbia for a few days and was just inordinately bored when the bookshelves came to mind. Surely he could find something on there to entertain himself for a few hours, right? What he wasn’t planning on was finding a whole series that he just had to read and would definitely take him a lot longer than the few spare hours he had.

 

So he called Andrew.

 

“Hey, cuz.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Anyway, can I borrow one of your books? I’m bored.” Nicky asked, already with book in question on his lap.

 

“You will give it back.”

 

“Uh, yes?” Nicky knew the statement hadn’t been a question, but still he felt it deserved an answer.

 

“Fine.” And Andrew hung up.

 

_Present Day_

 

Nicky, Andrew, and Kevin were all sat in the kitchen in Columbia. Andrew was staring just over Nicky’s shoulder to the bookcase behind him. He was checking his books were all in the right present and in the right place. He knew Nicky had borrowed one so he was expecting an error somewhere, Nicky had finished it a while ago and talked at him about it

 

“I gave it back.” Nicky said, offended at the accusation, and more than unwilling to admit that he didn’t actually _remember_ putting it back, he just was sure that he had.

 

“No you didn’t. I can go get it.” Andrew glared from across the table.

 

“Of course you can, I gave it back!” Andrew scowled and made as much noise as he could on the way to Nicky’s room. Where he would get the book from. Because Nicky had not given it back. Not at all. 

 

Andrew walked into the room with a book in hand. His face clearly said ‘murder’ but Nicky didn’t take the hint and instead grinned up at his cousin. He really should have seen the book coming to be honest.

 

In the mean time, Neil walked into the kitchen and started his morning routine (never mind that it was 2pm leave the boy alone). He had stayed up watching exy games last night and didn’t go to sleep until 5am. So he was utterly confused when a book came flying past his face towards Nicky’s head. Admittedly Neil is actually too tired to actually do anything about it other than grunt, but he is still very confused.

 

 

“First of all, ow.” Nicky complained, rubbing his head. “Second of all, you have it back now.” Andrew held his hand out for Nicky to pass him the book back, but he was too busy nursing his now throbbing skull. So Kevin hands Andrew the book back.

 

“I do. But no.”

 

“No? What do you mean no?!”

 

“Never ask to borrow a book again.” Andrew deadpanned as he flipped through the pages of the book, just to make sure.

 

“I promise I’ll give them back.” Nicky said, feeling the pain of the loss of such a wonderful book collection. He had at least ten more books of Andrew’s he wanted to read and like hell was he giving up on reading those.

 

“Oh like this one?” Andrew threw the book at Nicky again, also at his head. But having been mid-movement Nicky was knocked off balance by the force of the throw and knocked his head against the wall.

 

“Shit.” Neil murmured when he heard Nicky groan. “Andrew, I said wanted to read the book, I didn’t mean immediately and injury causing.”

 

“This was not for you.” Andrew said.

 

“Why are there there two of you?” Nicky asked from the floor. All eyes turned to Nicky.

 

“Shit.” Kevin grumbled. “We need to get him to a hospital.” He glared at Andrew. They had a home soon, just what on earth was the idiot _thinking_? “It was a damn _book,_ Andrew.” He hissed and helped Nicky up.

 

“Seriously, I could have waited for the book. It was not a big deal.”

 

“Not for you, junkie.” Neil rolled his eyes at Andrew. “There was a gap in my bookshelf.”

 

“Andrew. That is worse.”

 

“It was a very upsetting gap.”

 

“I appreciate you wanted to get the book back for me but-“

 

“It was the _gap,_ idiot.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“72%.”

 

_Ten Years Later_

 

“Hey, Andrew?” Nicky called towards the kitchen as he was looking at the bookshelves. Neil and Andrew had taken to collecting books from every city they played in and every vacation they went on. More accurately, Neil did it once because he was bored and wanted something to do and Andrew turned it into a ‘thing’ because he kept buying books to keep Neil from being bored. Plus, Andrew getting to choose the books also meant that his system would not get messed up.

 

“No.” Andrew called back. He was holding a glass in one hand and dish towel in the other. He lent against the doorframe seeming to be quite casual to the untrained eye. Which, of course, implies that to the trained eye he was very much not casual.

 

“You don’t even know what I want!” Nicky pouted. Andrew slung the dish towel over his shoulder and sauntered up to Nicky.

 

“You want to borrow a book. The answer is no.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You never gave me the first one back.” Andrew said as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Wait- Wha- Andrew!” Nicky spluttered. “That was ten years ago!”

 

“Exactly. That’s more than enough time to return a book.”

 

“But you got it back! You threw it at me _head!_ ”

 

“Doesn’t count.” Andrew shrugged and walked away.

 

“Doesn’t…? What do you mean doesn’t count? You got the book back. And you gave me concussion!”

 

“Exactly. _I_ got the book back. _You_ didn’t give it to me.” Nicky stared at him for a few moments, really trying to wrap his mind around the enigma that was Andrew, and eventually deciding it just wasn’t worth the headache.

 

“Right. So if I give you the old book back, I can borrow a new one?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Ok. Right then, I’ll just get the other book and-“

 

“Good luck with that.”

 

“Good luck? What do you mean good lu-“ The kitchen door slammed on the end of Nicky’s sentence. He frowned and turned back to the bookshelf. “Right,” he muttered, “I just need to find that book and… oh. Oh. Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Andrew!” Nicky yelled from the hallways looking at the bookcases that had expanded from the original three into seven since he had last looked at them. They stopped fitting in the hall after bookcase number four and now lined the walls of the living room, and Nicky was pretty sure there were some more in Andrew’s bedroom. “This is so unfair!”

 

“I think it’s perfectly fair.” Andrew shrugged from the doorframe. Nicky had been looking for about half an hour before he had become bored and started questioning if he really wanted to read this book or not or if he should just go out and buy another. But he really didn’t want to do that with all of the books he wanted to read that Andrew had so now was not the time to set a precedent or Andrew would make him buy the books from there on out.

 

“Ten years ago, Andrew. Ten! I don’t even remember which book it was.”

 

“Well that is certainly not helping your case.” Andrew almost grinned. He could just let Nicky read whichever book he wanted. He had read them all, after all, and knew that Neil had read any he was interested in.

 

“Andrew.” Nicky whined. He didn’t want to look through all these books. Andrew contemplated reminding him that he had a system, and the book hadn’t moved from where it had been the last time he took it. But he didn’t think Nicky would appreciate such an unhelpful comment, plus, there was no fun in actually helping Nicky find the book, was there?

 

“Have fun.” Andrew waved and walked upstairs. He found Neil sitting at the desk in their room. And it was their room, even if no one actually acknowledged that out loud. Neil knew Andrew needed a place that was just his, and they had a flat together in New York for most of the year, they only came back to Columbia occasionally.

 

“You seem happy.” Neil spun and the chair and folded his fingers together. “What have you done?” The years since graduation had been good for them both. While neither of them had changed enough for most to notice, they had become more secure in themselves and each other. They recognised the pain of their respective pasts and worked with it, not against it. They had each other to lean on and more people around them than they could ever have thought possible. They were happy. Not smiles all around jumping off the ceiling lets show everyone happy, but happy nonetheless.

 

“Nicky wants to borrow a book.”

 

“Ok...” Neil clicked his tongue, his stack of paperwork forgotten. “Why is that making you happy?”

 

“I told him he never gave me the last one back, and he couldn’t until he did.”

 

“What? Andrew that was years ago, and you gave him a concussion. You are not a child, let the man borrow a book.”

 

“Hm. Noted, but no. This means we both get enjoyment out of it.” Neil’s mouth quirked up fondly for a second before he shook his head and turned back around to the papers. He wasn’t sure why, exactly, he ended up helping out PR and looking for new recruits, but he did.

 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked from behind him. Neil smiled fully this time and lent his head back onto Andrew’s chest.

 

“Yes.” He murmured. Andrew closed the gap between them, kissing Neil and spinning the chair back around to face him. Andrew trailed the kissed along Neil’s jawbone and started onto his neck. It took Neil a minute before he remembered he really needed to get this work done and he placed his hands onto Andrew’s chest. “I have work to do.” He sighed. Andrew growled but leaned back anyway and fell onto the bed.

 

Andrew was swinging his legs while he waited for Neil to finish what he was doing when Nicky knocked on the door. “Can I have a hint?” Nicky whined. Andrew heard a vague mumble from behind the door as well and assumed Erik had come back. “Yes I know, but he is just being entirely unreasonable.” Another mumble. “It is so worth it. I don’t want to go back to Germany without reading it.” Mumble. “I am not impossible.” Nicky spluttered indignantly.

 

“You’re finding this way too amusing.” Neil accused. Andrew shrugged.

 

“Do not tell him where the book is.” Andrew said.

 

“Why? Will you kill me if I do?”

 

“Immediately and without hesitation.” Andrew responded. “In retaliation for me having to find a new book system so Nicky can’t find it again, obviously. Really you would make me go to too much effort I would need vengeance.”

 

“Drama queen.” Neil muttered and turned back to his work. The knocking at the door continued. Andrew rolled his eyes and got up to answer it.

 

Nicky almost fell through to door when it opened unexpectedly. He quickly shuffled to straighten himself back up and threw a lopsided smile at Andrew. Erik was a step behind him with his hands on Nicky’s shoulders.

 

“Are you really going to force this upon me?” Erik asked, gesturing to Nicky bouncing on his feet.

 

Andrew looked at the excitable Nicky and cocked his head to the side as if considering.

 

“Yes.” He decided and nodded firmly. Erik swore in German and walked down the hall to Nicky’s room.

 

“Ok.” Nicky started. “I looked through two of the bookshelves and nothing jumped out at me. Come on, you know I don’t know and I won’t know. Can’t you just let me borrow the book? You can even watch me read it so you know you get it back.”

 

“No.” Nicky frowned and leaned around Andrew to look at Neil. Neil held his hands up in surrender.

 

“Don’t look at me, I’ve been told I will be killed instantly and without hesitation if I try to help you.” Nicky made a small strangled noise in the back of his throat. If Andrew was threatening Neil out of helping him, he really was taking this seriously. He wondered if it was really worth it.

 

Over the course of the next day Nicky brought any book that he might possibly have wanted to borrow to Andrew. Each one Andrew shook his head at until eventually he told Nicky that if the next book he brought wasn’t the one he borrowed, he would be forced to kill him. Nicky had taken the words to heart and hadn’t bothered him for an hour.

 

“This is it.” Nicky strode into the kitchen confidently. “This is the one I borrowed and now here I am, giving it back.” He bowed to Andrew as if a peasant presenting themselves to a noble.andrew took the book and considered it. He was right, this was the book Nicky had borrowed. Andrew had to give him credit for his tenacity, even if it had started giving him a headache.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine?” Nicky asked hopefully. “You mean I can borrow another.”

 

“If it takes ten years for you to give back this one, you will not live to see ten years and a day, got it?”

 

“Yep. Got it, got it. You will have it back before I go back to Germany.”

 

“I would be surprised, you’d be shaving nearly ten years off your current record.”

 

“Well won’t that be a great new pb?” Nicky grinned and ran off to collect his prize. Neil had been watching the whole exchange from the counter.

 

“You’re terrible.”

 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also on my tumblr (https://palmettofoxesthings.tumblr.com/) but is possibly going to get a second chapter on here in which Nicky searches for that damn book.  
> I must give credit to my wonderful friend who basically gets all the shit I think about for this fandom and rolls with them with me that I use to write from. Or sometimes just weird things we do in our lives (Andrew and Nutella is definitely not one of those things.....) Anyway she is wonderful and tagged in a lot of my stuff on tumblr you should all go nosey at her blog


End file.
